


Letter Prompts

by kinoface



Series: Drabbles / Memes [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Sailor Moon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty-six sentences for twenty-six prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Advice

**Author's Note:**

> I received these prompts FOREVER ago (!!!) and am finally getting around to finishing them off. I am also posting most of these from my phone. Technology~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark_branwen requested Bobby and the cats!

Bobby isn't sure what's stranger: that the cats speak, that they have Japanese accents, or that they're telling him exactly how to take down the energy-sucking monster he's been chasing for days.


	2. B is for Bruised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark_branwen requested Dean/Minako!

She flashes a brilliant smile and reaches to pay for their drinks, and that's when he notices the bruise peeking out from beneath the sleeve of her blouse, in exactly the same spot where he saw that odd, masked hunter get hit last night.


	3. C is for Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dark_branwen requested Castiel/Minako!

"I don't see what misspelled silk has to do with our current predicament."


	4. D is for Dealing with the morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phrenk requested Juntoshi!

Jun gently applies the salve to Ohno's wrists and makes a mental note to look for good ways of avoiding rope burn.


	5. E is for Exoskeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spurious requested Sakuraiba!

Aiba doesn't think Sho remembers that day, nearly a dozen summers ago now, when they sat under Aiba's favorite tree and watched the cicadas molt and shared their first kiss — but when Aiba turns thirty, Sho's gift to him is a small, ornate display box, painted along the sides with swirls of forest green and sunset red, with a perfectly preserved cicada shell suspended inside as if by magic.


	6. F is for "Five by Ten"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rarrutos requested Arashi!

Aiba's waterworks have become a little less contagious after ten years, but tonight is special, and by the time they're done celebrating, they've all had their turn to cry over how much they love the fans, and each other, and Arashi.


	7. G is for Growing out Aiba's hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phrenk requested Modelpair!

Jun enjoyed the short hair most of them sported for _Kiiroi Namida_ , but he's so pleased when Aiba starts growing his back out that it takes weeks for him to tire of running his hands through it.


End file.
